


Always You

by littledevil_14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevil_14/pseuds/littledevil_14
Summary: Keith almost dies trying to save the team and when they argue, a secret is revealed. Lance is not happy.orKeith confesses his love for Lance.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 52





	Always You

“Why do you keep doing this Keith?”, Shiro demanded, glaring at him from across the room. They had gone on a mission and just like always, Keith had almost killed himself by going headfirst into battle.  
He shrugged, “I thought I could handle them”  
Shiro scoffed, “What would’ve happened if Lance hadn’t been there huh?”  
“I dunno”  
Shiro sighed, defeated, “Come on Keith you can’t save the whole world by yourself”  
“Yeah?”, Keith grinned, “Watch me”  
“Keith, do you ever think about your actions! You almost sacrificed yourself to save Allura and now-“, he was cut off mid-sentence by a strangled gasp, “What?”  
Keith’s head whipped around to find Lance standing in the doorway, his eyes wide. Keith internally cursed, he wasn’t supposed to know about it, it would make things worse.  
“Nothing”, he said quickly, but by the look on Lance’s face he knew he wasn’t buying it. His eyes moved to Shiro, “What are you talking about?”  
Shiro gaped at Keith, “You didn’t tell him?”  
He shrugged helplessly, “Shiro…I couldn’t”  
“You have to Keith; he deserves to know”  
With that he walked out of the room, leaving the two boys alone, they both stared at each other, the blue-eyed boy with an expectant look on his face and Keith, with a helpless expression. How was he gonna tell him that he did it so he would be happy? Would he be angry at him for not bringing Allura back?  
“We’ll go to my room, we can talk there”, Lance said, and he nodded following him to his room.  
Once inside the room, Lance crossed his arms, “Talk”  
Keith finally met Lance’s gaze, “When Allure sacrificed herself, I…I tried to bring her back”  
Lance shook his head, confused, “How?”  
Keith sighed, “I tried to exchange my soul for hers, I am so fucking sorry it didn’t work, I tried but…”  
“Wait”, Lance cut him off, his voice so cold that it seared through Keith’s heart. “You…you tried to kill yourself so I could have Allura back?”  
Keith nodded, pushing down the emotion that threatened to choke him.  
“You. thought. I’d rather be happy with Allura even if you died?”, Lance’s voice was glazed with barely contained anger, his hands fisted at his sides.  
Keith shrugged, “Well yeah”  
Lance let out a humorless laugh, his blue eyes staring into Keith’s, “Why don’t you get this! It would kill me if you died!”  
Keith’s gaze whipped up to him, he was startled by the intensity in Lance’s eyes, “I…I-“  
“You idiot, yes Allura died, but I’m here because you helped me through it, if you were gone, it would fucking destroy me!”  
Keith lowered his head, “I’m sorry”  
“Why?”, the word was almost a whisper, “Why would you-“  
“Because I love you”, the words were broken, exhausted, his voice low around the silence of the room, “I love you so much that I’d die if it meant you’d be happy!”  
Lance eyes widened and he flinched like he was slapped, then he moved so fast that Keith barely registered his movement. He expected Lance to laugh, but this, this he didn’t expect at all. One moment he was standing across from Keith and the next moment he was in his arms. “Wha-“  
“If you really loved me you would’ve stayed”  
Keith let out a humorless laugh, “I have always been the lone wolf Lance, I left, you didn’t need me”  
“I need you”, Lance spoke against his neck, his touch sending shivers down Keith’s back, “You stupid mullet head, I love you too”  
Keith’s breath hitched and he pulled away to look at Lance’s face, “But Allura-“  
“I cared about Allura, Keith, But I love you! From the time at the Garrison, it has always been you”  
“No!”  
Lance grinned, “Yeah”  
“You really feel that way about me?”, Keith’s voice was small. It was too good to be true it was…  
“I do”, with that Lance smashed their mouths together. Keith had dreamed about this moment so many times, but nothing could compare to how it actually felt to be kissing Lance. The blue paladin’s mouth was so fucking soft against his unlike his body which was hard, pressed against Keith. One of his hands wrapped around Lance’s neck, pulling him as close as he possibly could, his other arm, cupping Lance’s jaw. He was making these low moans in his throat that got Keith incredibly hard, his pants almost too tight for comfort. Their tongue’s danced together in desperate motions and Lance, Lance was kissing him like he was the oxygen he needed to breathe, the lifeline he needed to survive.  
Mine, Keith thought as Lance ran his hand through the red paladin’s hair, pulling at the dark locks possessively, setting his scalp to tingling.  
He pressed harder into Lance, as they feverishly ran their hands over each other’s body, wanting to get closer until there was nothing separating them.  
Their lips were frantic against each other as Keith reached down to lift Lance’s shirt off of his body. His breath caught in his throat as he pulled away to see Lance, but he barely had time as the Cuban almost ripped his shirt off his body. They both stared at each other and Keith wanted to tell lance how beautiful he was, so he did.  
He reached out to trace his thumb over Lance’s lips, “You’re beautiful”  
Keith watched in awe as a blush rose up the other boy’s neck.  
“So are you mullet”, Lance whispered in a soft tone, trailing his knuckles down Keith’s cheek, tracing his jaw, and finally coming to rest on his pulse. He smiled and covered Keith’s mouth once more with his own, their breath mixing together, until there was no space between them at all.  
Lance was in heaven. Never had he thought that he’d have the chance to have Keith in his arms, something he had yearned for so long. Hearing that Keith actually loved him had been the biggest relief ever.  
Lance couldn’t keep his hands off of Keith’s body, so he didn’t, instead he pushed him against the wall, hard enough to get full on contact but soft enough so Keith didn’t get hurt. Grinning up at him, Lance pressed his mouth to Keith jaw, something he had always wanted to do. He placed open mouthed kissing on his soft skin, trailing lower, lower until he reached Keith’s hammering pulse.  
Hooded amethyst eyes followed his every movement as sucked on Keith’s neck, hard enough to leave bruises. Lance felt Keith’s groan rather than heard it and decided, that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. The red paladin who was always closed off and grim in battle was now writhing in pleasure. Lance rolled his hips against the other boy, their erections rubbing together, sending waves of pleasure down his back.  
Keith made an impatient sound before pulling Lance’s head back to kiss him, desperately, their tongues clashing together, mouths opening up for each other, drinking in the moans of pleasure.  
Keith kissed just like how he fought, with passion and determination and Lance, he loved it. He backed him up until Keith fell onto the bed on his back and Lance reached for his belt. He looked up at Keith, whose eyes were now glazed over with lust. Lance erection was straining against his pants and he could see Keith was hard as well. He unzipped Keith’s pants, “May I?”  
“Yeah please”, Keith replied as he reached for Lance’s own pants, pushing it down his legs as Lance worked on getting both their shirts off. And soon, they were both in their boxers, staring at each other, drinking in the sight of each other’s bodies.  
They collided like stars, mouths tangling together, and Keith moaned as Lance clutched his hair and pulled, hard enough to create a pleasurable sting, “Fuck”  
Lance grinned, “Kinky”  
Keith’s hand travelled down between their bodies to Lance’s underwear, reaching in to wrap his fist around his cock, the first touch had Lance panting, his head dropping down onto Keith’s shoulder as Keith pumped his shaft, slowly at first but then picking up speed, testing out different motions that made Lance moan. Hard had him panting and groaning while slower movements made him whimper.  
Not to be outdone Lance flipped them over and reached for Keith’s erection, pushing his boxers down his legs, and tossing it somewhere across the room.  
“Keith, Keith- fuck!”, Lance was the first to come, he came with a gasp, his body trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure.  
Lance continued his movement down Keith’s cock but Keith’s hand around his wrist made him pause and he looked up to meet his gaze. His lips were pink and swollen from their kisses as he reached for Lance, “I don’t wanna come until I’m inside you”  
Lance groaned at the words and nodded as Keith flipped them over, so he was lying between Lance’s open legs. Keith’s gaze never left his as he moved his lips down Lance’s body, grazing his teeth over Lance’s nipples earning a whimper which made Keith grin. He continued his slow torcher as Lance writhed underneath him, his hands fisting in Keith’s hair. He breathed down when he reached Lance’s groin and felt Lance shudder, so he licked from the base to the tip. Lance gasped, his hands pulling at Keith’s hair, hard enough to hurt, “Keeith”  
“Lube?”, Keith asked, and he watched as Lance reached into his desk drawer to pull out the familiar bottle. Keith took it from him and coated his fingers and shaft with it, both of them groaning at the cold liquid.  
Lance reached for Keith and pulled his mouth to Lance’s, their lips pressing together, teeth clashing, the kiss was messy but that’s what made it beautiful. Keith slowly pushed one finger inside Lance, making sure not to hurt him and Lance’s breath hitched making Keith freeze, but Lance shook his head and gave him a smile, “Keep going”, he wrapped his knees around Keith’s hip as Keith stretched him, slowly, adding another finger and another.  
Lance made these agonizing moans that made Keith so hard, it hurt. Lance suddenly hissed as Keith’s fingers hit that sweet spot, making Lance curse. Keith quickly pulled away.  
“I don’t wanna hurt you”, he said, and Lance shook his head, “It’s okay, I’m okay”  
Once he felt like he prepped Lance enough, he pressed the head of his dick to Lance’s entrance, “You sure?”  
“Keith, I swear to god if you don’t-“, Lance was cut off and the rest of his words turned into a groan as the tip of Keith’s cock pushed inside him. It stung a bit but other than that, all Lance could feel was pleasure, pleasure and everything that was Keith. He looked beautiful, sweat edging on his eyebrow, his face scrunched up in concentration as he slowly pushed inside Lance until he was all the way to the base.  
“Move, move”, he whispered, and Keith obliged, thrusting into him slowly at first but picking up the pace, “So tight”, he grunted, his thrusts soon hitting Lance’s prostate, making his head fall back in pleasure.  
Keith pulled him in to kiss him, his movements faster, hitting impossibly deep, almost overwhelming. It was because this was Keith, his Keith. He felt Keith pulse inside him and Lance knew that he was close.  
Keith groaned, “Lance, gonna- Lance…Ah”, with one final thrust, Keith came inside of him but didn't stop, he kept moving hitting that spot again and again, “Come on Lance, come for me”, he whispered into Lance’s ear, the words triggering Lance’s own orgasm and he came with a cry, breathing hard. Later, The both of them collapsed onto the bed, side by side, exhausted. Keith wrapped his arm around Lance as Lance buried his head into the crook of Keith’s neck. They fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other, the worries of the world momentarily forgotten.

A moment Ya'll, I'm writing this gay romance on wattpad. Check it out and yes, I am shamelessly promoting myself, don't judge me.  
[Wouldn't dream of it](https://www.wattpad.com/story/234691447-wouldn%27t-dream-of-it-boyxboy)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Would you like more one shots? If so gimme them prompts.


End file.
